Angels and Demons
by SaneTwin1-2
Summary: AU: What happenes when fairytales are no longer the happy stories you tell your children at night, they're the creation of the monsters roaming around in the world? What happens when the humans manage to capture one? Was once a oneshot.Edited chap. 1&2
1. Chapter 1

**Some serious important changes in here! I read over it a few days ago and wanted to change some things. I will probably end up changing bits of the second one to and hopefully add the third chapter eventually. :) **

Dark cells trail down the halls. Hands slither from underneath the solid wall, the light that flickered from outside catching the brief flinches of shadows moving just behind them, keeping each human restrained forever in their cell, till death due them part. The ashen walls painted with the misery and sweat of the prisoners locked away here, silver light from the looming moonlight stream in through barred windows. Painted numbers scrawl on each metal door, the color of dark crimson locked away each human for life, a single number having such permanent damage on a soul.

Solders walked with a sense of importance stiff in their spines, permanently keeping their bodies upright as they strolled through their kingdom of lost souls. Smirks plastered on their faces, enjoying the squirm of the beings moving in frantic ways to escape them, knowing the torture that could come if they were to reveal any sense of bravery.

A single man hesitated past the last cell, dark chains wrapping securely around the locks for fear of it breaking, the fear of the creature captured within the dark corner of hell, escaping. Then true hell would reveal itself, in forms so unknown to man, only shown in the lone prison that remains a secret to most men.

Wheat colored hair plasters on the solders strong frame of his forehead, sweat glistening down his pale skin while a smirk betrays the true fear that roamed his body. His fingers brush leisurely against the single cell that remained guarded so fiercely, his most favorite prisoner inside, locked away and tested on, her sanity stretched to a thin line.

So breakable, their weak prisoners have become, just the slightest noise causes fear to sweep through them, their pained muscles constricting to get them away from the terrifying music. Every one of them, weak and tired, except for his favorite.

_Bella Swan._

Even saying her name caused excitement to roar inside the lone solider, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he hesitantly opens the small slit on the door allowing a small glimpse inside the cells, the musky air bringing a horrible taste to his mouth. Crinkling his nose, he peers inside the cell, his heart jumping in excitement when he caught a glimpse of his prisoner.

There, locked in rough dusky chains, was Bella, jet black hair splaying messily down to her shoulders, descending gently down to the small of her back. Smooth ivory skin stretch across her sharp and defined cheekbones creating shadowy hollows to darken in her cheeks. Crimson lips part slightly, revealing the sharp teeth hiding just beneath the soft looking lips, the moonlight glimmering off its shiny surface. A long and lean body is hidden beneath burly chains, wrapping harshly across her skin, swallowing her wrists whole where the dark ink is scrawled across her skin.

საწყისი ცეცხლი მე ცხოვრება

The men had suffered from great stress observing the ancient writing, trying to decipher the meaning of its inky appearance. Only Bella, and of course her love, knows of its true meaning: _From fire, I live._

Bella stares indifferently at the wall, large chains keeping her arms from moving, locks and chains wrapped around her like a cobra. Amethyst eyes flicker to the soldier, watching the weak human quiver under her gaze. Her body keeps her from moving even a slightest bit, just a flicker of her eyes is all the movement she can achieve, but it is enough to create fear inside every human.

In the depths of hell, she stays silent, waiting for that day to come, the day her love will save her.

She knows it will come; the golden-eyed goddess has never failed her before. It happens time to time, when you live forever, humans eventually grow suspicious of you, locking you away just to feel safe at night. But, in the end, nothing does you justice, because you're just as screwed as you were in the beginning. It's a dog eat dog world, however the humans never expected demons and vampires would suddenly fit in the equation.

Bella Swan allowed a flicker of a smile to ghost upon her lips, ignoring the pain that always came with it. The humans have finally found a weakness in the demons defense. Holy water sprayed everywhere, leaking inside of her, keeping her immobilized and in constant pain.

Bella released a light sigh, her dangerous magenta eyes falling down to the dark chains keeping her away from her goddess, her angel. It has been twenty-two days since her capture, found and chained by humans nonetheless. Found and captured by humans, pitiful, yet worth it, as she know clutches the very ring she would give her golden-eyed goddess. Another smile flickered on Bella's lips, allowing the unbearable pain to wash over her again.

_Looming clouds hide the persistent sun from shining down on Bella as she runs. Inky hair whips in the wind while the demon sprints across the soft soil barefoot, the soft pads of her feet tearing up the earth beneath her. Fragrances of the world swirls around her as she sprints through the murky existence of the forest, her hands reaching out to claw off the rough bark clinging helplessly to the wide trunks of trees. Laughing lightly, delighted at the destruction, Bella lunges, her fingers wracking through the messy fur of the grass beneath her, sending a light pressure upon the ground. The ground immediately crumbled from beneath her palms, sending her farther into the air and farther into the dawning night_

_When the sight of her destination approached her, she purrs in delight, her mind drifting to the wonderment that hides behind golden doors. A hidden temple created from the hands of slaves, their blood and sweat mixed in with the gold and silver. However her eyes are set on only one thing. The gold vermeil, once belonging to an Egyptian princess, given to her by a humble peasant, who, foolishly had fallen in love with the princess. That is as the legend is told, however the truth is bent and used like a paper folded and crevices, the truth became worn and soon forgotten. Yet to some, the story was cherished and saved from becoming forgotten along with the history of that time. _

_As it was told, the man was poor, but true to his heart and wild with his ambitions. He was young and kept with the stereotype as foolish, for he had fallen in love with the youngest princess of the Egyptian king. Knowing his love would forever be unrequited, he begged the gods for a chance, prayed and worshiped for a love that he cherished above everything else._

_Unfortunately the gods didn't care to get involved with such petty details, so he lay stranded and forgotten by his "saviors". It was then that he was found by another, the very opposite of the beings living in the sky, a man banished away, to live in eternity in the land of fire. He granted a deal, the woman's heart for the man's soul. _

_Worthy of the sudden luck, the man hastily agreed, bonding the man's soul to be forever owned by the devil, but in return he was granted with a golden ring containing the beauty of the world. Crimson diamonds decorated the delicate ring while deep gold strands wrapped securely around the large clear diamond struck gently in the center. The devils parting words were to get the ring to his true love, and have her forever bounded to him. _

_True to his word, the ring bonded the princess to him forever while his soul kept in the dark clutches of the devil. And in death, the princess was dragged unwillingly to the devil's land, bounded forever with the man without a soul. _

_What most people forget is the rage the gods portrayed after their betrayal, cursing man kind with a predator from within their own kind, a bloodthirsty cannible to live in eternity. But alas, it was only a minor detail. _

Bella could only smile sadly, at the time it sounded like such a fantastic idea. Bring her love the ring of her creation and declare each other forever in love. Perhaps Bella was a demon, but she was cursed with a sappy soul.

However she had skipped over common sense in her hazy state of mind, blinded by the obvious by love.

_Her dark amethyst eyes searched for the shimmering gold, her frustration making the air around her more dense, darkness consuming the ancient temple._

_Flames flickered in candels as the demon dashed through the palace, the heat consuming the air around her, the flames growing with her frustration. Bella snarled, her sharp teeth bareing at no one in particular, clawed fingertips scratching deep wounds into the golden walls. Bare feet padded lightly against the cool surface of metal, not noticing the camera's that nestled in every corner of the golden temple, only meaning to catch clumsy footed humans, robbers and snatchers, but not prepared for demons._

_A loud purr echoed through Bella as she laid her eyes on the ring, hiding behind topaz doors and silky threads of clothes, polished platteres that once filled with fruit of all kinds. Men watching through heavy lidded camera's leaned in, distracted by the beauty that ensnarled around her like a dangerous trap. A silky black tongue flickered out of smiling rosy lips, its snake like appearance startling the men's hearts, involentarily hitting an alarm to rattle through the place, warning soilders and gaurds to barrade through the temple and protect the human's historic temple. Distracted with the beautiful sight, the demon didn't notice the men that slipped quietly into the room, her eyes locked onto the sliver of honey-due gold. _

_However when their pounding hearts stammered nervously at the sight of the demon, she snapped her attention to them, suprise sweeping through her sharp features. Immediatley the silky threads of curtains and cloth that decorated the palace curled inward and crumbled to ash as the flames of the demon's anger ate away at their seams. Men gulped uneasily, bringing up large metal guns that shifted with heavy bullets inside, each click alerting their ears of the dangerous movements of their weapon. _

_The sight of the beautiful woman caught them off gaurd, doubting the need of heavy weaponary, however an instinct so ancient and old started screaming for them to run, clenching their muscles with apprehension. However this was ignored when the girl smiled softly, her sharp features softening to look innocent. _

_"Im sorry, I didn't mean any trouble, I was simply curious." A voice so soft it brushed like a light breeze in the summer, drifting through branches of trees. Eyes flickered from the destroyed silk that had been reduced to flames, falling into ash and back to the woman, an sheepish smile spreading across her lips. Some men dropped their aim of fire, nervously shifting away from the woman, catching the devilish gleam that burned in her smoldering gaze. _

_"Um...well, thats okay, we just have to ask you to leave." The man smiled apologetically, while his heart hammered in his chest, screaming directions to get out of here. The woman cocked her head, her smile falling into one of dissapointment. She stepped forward and the men stumbled backwards. Her frown deepened. _

_"No I-" A shot flew through the air and plummetted into the heart of the demon, the metal tearing into the soft tissue of her heart. Dark blood curled out of the wound, the inky liquid bubbling as the temperture suddenly jumped higher. Gasps settled through the air when Bella stumbled backwards, her eyes wide as her gaze lifted to the suprised eyes of the men. But their eyes were on the floor, where they watched what defintly wasn't blood seeped into the ground. Each man swallowed nervously, lifting their eyes to see something, something that they had mistaken to be human that now stood with anger sparking through its veins. _

_The air grew hot and dense when the demon roared with rage, her fangs glistening in the dim moonlight, her large lilac eyes turning black with outrage. _

_The guards only had time to gasp as the girl ripped right through the first man, blood covering the once gold floor. Skin ripped off as her sharp claws tore through his human flesh. Bones cracked in suprise from the sudden force that was pushed through him, clawed fingertips tearing muscle from jagged bones and skin stripped off its corpse. A dark black tongue flickering out to catch a droplet of blood as if it was a snowflack in the first snow of winter. Her eyes lifted once more to the men, a smirk pulling on her lips. _

_The men roared in response, shooting their guns, silver bullets fell to the floor after impact with the girl. Her eyes showing a sense of regret when she sliced two men's necks, their death quick and painless and far too boring. _

_Nearly all the men lay dead on the floor, the demon ready to grab the ring and leave, when one of the last guards grabbed a necklace off of his chest, a small silver cross dangling from his hands as he whispered his prayers at the demon, each word cutting deep wounds into the girls heart. Her ivory white skin grew darker, a slight tinge of grey, as the words were whispered from the man's lips, the cross burning a welt across her cheek as it was swung like a knife at her. _

_The surviving men looked around, frantically grabbing holy instruments out of the palace, and cornering the demon. They swung angrily at the woman, striking her with the holy crosses, seeing with bitter pleasure as she screamed in anguish, writing as each whisper cut heavily into her. Within minutes the demon was strapped in chains doused with holy water, the men's eyes wide with greed and disgust as they observed her, her sharp teeth still snapping angrily at them while she cringed from eveyr movement that tightened the blessed chains. A man held tightly to his bible like his life depended on it. Which in his case, it did. _

Bella sighed, feeling the chains tighten at the slightest movement. The only thing that kept her hidden to the world was the men's greed to use her as a secret weapon, their own selfish desires keeping her safe.

Her vampire will be disappointed in her; the realization brought a wince to the demon. The small vampire had been expecting Bella the day of her capture, waiting at their meeting place, the very place where they met. The memory of that day drowned out Bella's thoughts, capturing her attention, dragging her away from the cold and painful prison where she awaited her rescue.

_Large tree's surround the small lake, the soil rich and soft as Bella's feet dug deep into the earth, her clawed fingers reaching out to hook itself around the tree's many limbs, small bristling leaves falling as she blurs away, to fast for a humans eye to even catch the movement. Falling softly to the ground, the dark haired demon paced softly to the inky water surronding her, the moon falling so low that it kissed the waters surface with its reflection, watching as the water swelled with the light glimmering moonlight. _

_The image of perfection reached the devil's daughter, refusing to reflect the evil that stood in the glory of beauty. The demon looked down to the shallow water beneath her, its surface glimmering with only the moonlight and the trees behind her. It was as if the demon didn't even exist in this world, almost like a ghost that moved lightly like the wind. But she wasn't a ghost, she was alive, with a beating heart to prove her existance. And yet denied the rudiments of life, anger sparked to life, igniting the small leaves that flew next to her, the water bubbling as the heat increased. _

_A sorrowful sigh escaped the demon as she let the temperature drop back, the water sighing in relief, gently swishing against the rocks in the bottom of the lake. The watter stilled once more allowing the moonlight to dance upon its surface and the trees grace in its apperance. The demon scowled, snarling at nothing while her clawed fingers cocked into fists. _

_A reflection shimmered in the water, and Bella leaned forward, hope already swelling in her heart as if she would see her own face in the mirrored waters, only to be disappointed once more. The reflection was not hers, this infomtion slowly sinking in the demon's mind, causing Bella to jump and quickly snap her teeth at the presence next to her. Her dark lavender eyes found shimmering gold to look into, the small pupils of the beauty reflecting Bella's own image. The demon jumped in surprise watching as her reflection disappeared, causing her to refocuse on the honey-due eyes that glimmered with amusement._

The _demon blinked rapidly at the sudden presence of the vampire, watching as an adorable grin streatching across her lips, staring up lovingly at the demon. Feathery raven hair curled outwards in an organized choatic mannor, its jagged apperance swaying lightly as the night breeze played with her hair. Ivory skin shown with a heavenly light in the moonlit night, sharp cheekbones carving defined hollows out of her cheeks, her nose pointing upwards in a dainty slope suprisingly warming the demon's heart with the pixie apperance. Large doe-eyes stared up at Bella, rosebud lips pulling into an even larger grin. _

"_It's nice to finally meet you Bella Swan." Bella jumped in surprise, crouching down in an aggressive manner, unsure of herself as the vampire giggled lightly. The confused demon decided to growl softly at the small angel. The small vampire rolled her eyes, dancing her way closer to Bella, her eyes never leaving the dark maganta ones. _

_Gingerly, the vampire lifted a soft palm outwards, cradling Bella's cheek in the comfort of her own child-like hands. Taken off guard, Bella jumped backwards, hissing angrily at the small vampire while heat started swirling in the night sky, water slowly coming to a boil as Bella's anger increased. The vampire sighed softly, her smile falling from her face while dissapointment swept across her face._

_"My apologies, I got a little ahead with myself." The vampire's lips immediatley pulled into a charming smile, her fangs glistening softly in the dim light. Bella snarled, eying the vampire distrustfully before straigtning back up. The vampire's eyes suddenly turned sad as she spoke again, her voice breaking quietly in the sanctuary of the lake. "I have been searching for you for a very long time." _

_Bella decided not to speak, listening to the musical chime of the vampire's voice, wanting to breath in the soft and alluring aroma of the vampire. The vampire moved slowly towards the demon, ignoring the small warning that left Bella's lips in a gutteral hiss. The demon took a step back but was instantly met with honey-due eyes that kept her in place, like a bear trap with large metal teeth it ensnarled tightly around her leg keeping her frozen. _

_"Do you want to know how I knew your name? The vampire chirped, her eyes snapping back to a bright golden hue while taking another step closer, breaking through Bella's bubble of personal space. Bella couldn't even growl, her entire body seemed paralyzed while her heart pounded heavily in her chest. The vampire smiled brightly. "Go on, ask." Bella arched an eyebrow before sighing softly, hiding a small smile that was fighting to play on her lips. _

"_How do you know my name." Bella spoke softly, an interest suddenly sparking to life in her dark liliac eyes as she searched the vampire's for an answer. The vampire motioned with her hand for Bella to lean closer, her eyes swirling with mirth in the darkening night. Bella eyed the girl quietly before heaving a heavy sigh, leaning closer to the vampire so that she could whisper in her ear. _

"_I can't tell you that silly!" The vampire giggled at the dumbfolded expression that swept through the demon's face. Blinking rapidly the demon scowled, though her eyes were lit with amusement, its harsh magenta color softening while staring down at the little vampire. The smaller burnette bit her lip softly, glancing at Bella cautiously before taking another step closer, now small centimeters seperated the two immortals. The vampire broke out in a wide smile when Bella didn't back away, causing the latter to roll her eyes before a smile pulled on her lips. _

_Slowly, the vampire raised a hand again, smiling brightly when Bella allowed her to cradle her cheek, snuggling closer to the demon. _

_"My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but please, call me Alice." She then smiled, winking at the demon causing the poor unexpected demon's heart to come to life. _

Ever since then Alice has owned the poor demon's heart, clutching it closely to herself. Not that Bella minded. Bella smiled once again, her emotions in a dazed frenzy at the thought of the little vampire.

The dark room kept the demon locked inside, still waiting for the furious little vampire to save her from the depths of her personal hell.

However when time passed by slowly and painfully, it created small flickers of doubt in the demons heart, fear starting to arise in her amethyst eyes, as her heart called out to the vampire who has still not come. Days passed by as the anguish felt heavier and heavier on the trembling demon. The soldiers outside her cell laughed with joy at the downfall of the once confident demon.

When the pain became too unbearable, the small demon let out a small whimper, calling out to her beloved angel.

…

Yet nothing came. And it sent a wave of anguish to swell in the demon's heart, clenching painfully around emptiness.

A loud guttural roar sounded off in the dungeon, reverberating of the walls, shattering the silence as the animalistic growl tore through each wall and reached the shivering demon, bringing her heart back to life. Screams of humans sounded off the walls, the gutteral screetches of fear sending a shiver of pleasure down the demon's spine as the violence continued, walls fell and cages were opened, until all of the soilder's bodies lie torn and cut upon the floor, the blood painting the walls with its gruesome colors. Growls echoed off walls as the vampire finally made it to the last cell, locks wrapped securly around the locks and the fear of the creature within escaping seemed to cling in the air, even when every human was dead.

Bella smiled, a full smile, despite the pain that came with it, guilt immediately biting at her heart for doubting her vampire. She knew Alice would come.

The wall crashed in revealing a furious Alice, her eyes pitch black with anger, and blood dripping from her mouth, coating her skin as her hands released the demon from her restraints. The demon said nothing as the vampire pulled her into a hug, smelling her sweet fragrance and a sharp rusty metal from all of the blood.

The demon nuzzled Alice's cheek, calming the her down slightly while she still tremored with growls.

Alice surged forward pulling Bella's lips to hers, suprisingly gentle as they melded perfectly together, a mixture of fire and ice.

After a moment, Alice pulled back inches away from Bella's lips, her eyes stern and slightly angry causing Bella to look down, ashamed.

"Bella?" The slightly fearful demon looked down from under her eyelashes at her beloved.

"Yes?" Alice shook her head, causing a small tremor of fear to run down Bella's spine. The demon unfortunately knew why Alice would be angry. Alice snarled at Bella, her teeth still shining in the moonlight that drifted lazily in by demolished walls.

"You missed our date."

**Hmph. I still dont really like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I** **decided to make this into a story, which I **_**really**_** shouldn't, I don't need another story to update, but I will continue this anyway, cuz everyone seemed to have enjoyed my story…and that made my heart warm** ***cheesy smile***

Day passed by, the golden sun reaching its warmth to every living thing, brightening the cool atmosphere that surrounded the two creatures when the warmth avoided them. The demon smiled down at her vampire, fingers entwined, bodies curled together without a single gap, exposed skin brushed each other. Dark swirling lavender eyes gazed into the melting golden eyes of her fiancé, smiles pulled on each pair of lips as there gaze intensified.

The demon smiled down at her own ring, love swirling in her eyes as she glanced at her fiancé, still giddy from proposing to her vampire that very night Alice had rescued her from the prison two nights ago.

_The demon walked side by side with her vampire, every step still slashing with pain from the holy water remains that flow in her blood stream, watching as her short little pixie started to seethe with anger. The vampires lips pulled back in a snarl as we walked past the rubble and blood which was spilled over the dungeon, the golden engagement ring burning in the demons fingers as her mind raced with the possibilities of Alice's answer._

_Taking a deep breath, she turned to the vampire only to stop by her outraged face, her eyes flashing to a room, where my was blood spilled, holy water doused across my body as the humans laughed. Bella watched as her golden eyes darkened with hatred, her rose-petal lips snarling into a fierce snarl as a rough growl shook her body. Her fingers clenched into tight fists while her eyes flickered to my gaze, the gold completely disappearing into a dark night. _

"_Your mine, your not theirs, your __**mine**__." The demon raised dark eyebrows at her, rather enjoying the vampire's possessiveness towards her. My lack of answer caused a fierce growl to erupt from her lips, her black eyes narrowing at me. _

"_I am?" The demon watched with amusement as Alice's eyes widened, her snarl becoming more pronounce. The demon knew not to be pushing Alice like this, but sadly, common sense had swept out of her mind as the need to be reassured of the vampire's love started to grow. Alice growled, pouncing on top of Bella, crashing the demon heavily to the ground, watching her vampire's teeth started glistening in the moonlight as a small tremor swept through Bella, making the demon smile softly at her loved one. _

_The ring burned in anticipation as Bella fumbled nervously with the beautiful ring behind her back. The demons voice became weak as the question started to burn on Bella's tongue. "Would you like to make it official?" Alice's furious face calmed for a split second as confusion swept over her features, the pixie cocked her head to the side as Bella fidgeted under the vampire. Finally, Bella took the shining gold ring out from behind her to be seen by the demon's love. _

_Alice gasped, her breath hitching and breaking as Bella slid the ring onto Alice's ring finger. Bella watched as Alice's eyes turned to a merry gold as she quickly nodded words unable to be spoken by both creatures. A silence spread between them before very slowly everything was drowned out by Alice's loud purr. The demon taken by surprise as the vampire crushed her lips against Bella's mouth, love swirling in the two pairs of eyes._

Charcoal black hair splayed messily over Bella's shoulders, touching the burnt ashes of clothes and sheets that had come to their fiery end by last nights burning displays of affection, never actually burning either monster. The small vampire smiled softly, closing her eyes, relishing the feeling of her demon's lips pressed against her forehead, then her nose, and then at last her lips. Bella watched as her love snuggled closer to her, nuzzling her head under her chin, a deep purr emanating out of her lover. The demons fingertips grazed the cool hard skin of her vampire, when a sharp painful stab hit Bella in the gut.

The surprised demon let out a roar of pain, ripping herself away from Alice, her angry eyes searching for the intruder. Her shoulders tensed when cool hands touched her skin, immediately making the air around her thicker, smell of smoke filling the once clear air as anger continued to roar inside of the demon. Bella growled at the cool soothing hands on her shoulders, instantly regretting it when she felt the hands stiffen, fingernails digging into the demons skin as she realized her mistake. She mistook Alice's hands as the intruder, the demon gulped, fear trickling through her body as the vampire's angry hiss made its way to her ears.

"Bella!" Hesitantly Bella looked over her shoulder to see her vampire, sitting on her bed with her sparkling diamond arms crossed angrily, her golden eyes narrowed at the demon. Bella's eyes glanced towards their door, her snake-like tongue flickering out, hoping to taste an intruder, but stopped and put her full attention to Alice once she heard a low hiss of frustration come out of her fiancé. Bella smiled at Alice, hoping for forgiveness for her mistake, but only to get a raised eyebrow and a frown.

The demon dropped down on all fours, crawling towards the pixie, stepping over her body to lick at the vampire's lips. Golden eyes softened as Alice leaned in, the demons lips merely inches from her own. Bella tried to lean in closer, but the pain struck at her gut again, creating a low and pained whimper to escape her lips, her fingernails digging into the bed mattress. The pain twisted inside of Bella, a pain she had almost forgotten, the very pain she thought she had ridden of, but here it is, resurfacing and taking control. The cool hands franticly wiped away the tears that had started to roll down Bella's cheeks, feather like kisses touching every inch of the demons skin.

"Bella? Bella please talk to me." The taller girl tried desperately to answer her love, but the pain had started to spread, boiling her blood and causing her stomach to twist and knot with ropes. "Bella!" A note of hysteria had entered the small vampire's voice as she watched Bella's face contort in pain.

The demon leaned forward, placing her forehead on Alice's chest, knowing where the pain will hit next, the pain that would send _his_ voice into her mind.

_**Come to me, I have need of you**_

A pained and helpless whimper escaped Bella's lips, lost in the world of pain. Her father, the devil, the source of all evil wanted her. The devil has need of his daughter, and he always gets what he wants. Bella's head started to compress, white-hot pain shooting through every limb as her vision blurred. A loud, blood-curling scream had filled the air, piercing the panicked vampire in the heart.

Alice pulled the writhing Bella on to her lap, brushing her cold hands against the heating demon body, watching in horror as the mattress slowly started to curl as a small burning flame licked at its white soft flesh. Smoke started to whirl from the growing flames, blocking all vision from the hyperventilating vampire, her body shaking in fear as her love screamed again.

Quickly, Alice jumped with Bella in her arms out of the room, dashing across the small hut they owned, built with mesmerizing marble stones, each cool stone creating a shine that could challenge the vampires diamond skin; out in the open air where they were surrounded by large thick trees. There meeting place only a mile away, the small vampire speed away, sprinting towards the cool lake that would cool the burning demon. Leaves started to burn into ash at the simple touch of Bella's skin, Alice howled in pain as Bella started burning her own diamond hard skin.

Seeing the cool waters of their lake, Alice jumped, her feet launching hard off the ground and sending her flying into the freezing waters. The water started to bubble at Bella's temperature, small hissing came from the warm waters as bubbles started to drift from the bottom of the lake to the surface.

After a moment of silent desperation, Alice tightened her hold on Bella's writhing body, her lips grazing at the burning skin of her loved one.

The demon felt a split moment of relief from the pain as freezing waters surrounded her heated body, cool and hard arms tightening their grip as they continued to sink into darker waters. In that split second of clarity, she noticed the cracks in her vampire's skin, where the burns had started to pull apart her lovers body, biting mercilessly into her diamond skin. Rage and self-loathing washed over the pained demon, immediately drowning out the pain in her head, allowing Bella a few jerky desperate movements to release her vampire.

Bella's arms pulled at the vise like grip, her clawed fingertips ripped at Alice's hold, sharp demon teeth gnashing close to the small pixies face, warning her. To no avail, Bella continued to try to free the stubborn vampire, only for the pain to start burning in her body again.

In those choking seconds of desperation, Bella crashed her lips against Alice's, her tongue dancing in the others mouth, catching the small vampire by surprise, allowing Bella to break free. Bella swam to the surface, leaving a confused and hurt Alice sinking in the water, knowing she doesn't need to breathe, Bella jumped out of the water to prepare for leaving.

_**Come to me, I have need of you**_

Bella sighed, her head starting to hurt again, she tried to release some tension in her head by kneading her fingers against her head, but nothing helped the burning pain. She walked away from her house, knowing Alice was still trying to understand what just happened, probably still sinking in the beautiful turquoise water.

The demon closed her eyes, letting the familiar constricting pain enclose around her as a strong pull tugged her under. Darkness surrounded the demon as slowly heat started to lick at her skin, flames dancing around in the air. When she opened her eyes, she sighed with endless sorrow as she came upon her birthplace. The demon winced as the heavy voice entered her mind once more, sending pain through her body.

_**Welcome home.**_

**Gah, scary right?**

**Alright, so this is shorter than I wanted it to be, but my time is running out, I am going to continue this story, so please, Read and Review. ^_^**


End file.
